The Lost Queen
by SibunaTillTheEnd
Summary: The students of anubis house are back for their last term and faced with their most dangerous quest. something evil is making its way to anubis house looking for what it has lost and its not leaving until it gets what it wants.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- so this is my first story and i really want to know want you guys think good or bad

. hope you enjoy R&R

Where am I" Nina wondered quitly to herself peering in all directions but only seeing tall dead trees leaning into her. She tried despritly to look beond the darkness but misribly failed. Her emotions started to overwelm her, just the feeling of hopelessness. Suddenly a soft wind blew through and with it the erie feeling of being watched. She quickly whipped her head around as a single tear slid down her cheek. Her breathing started to heavy and became the only thing filling her ears but as Nina slowly turned her head back around she was faced with a horrible creater. She could feel the monster staring at her even though it didnt have eyes. It let out an ear shattering sheirk.  
Nina bolted up right from her bed in a puddle of sweat. Nina's gran brust into the her room.

"Are you ok sweety I heard some noise and thought I l should check on you".

"I'm fine I think i just had a bad dream"

"Oh. Ok good night honey" her gran said closing the bed room door. I really hope that was just a bad dream" Nina asked herself liyng back down"

"Man I can wait to come back to anubis with all my friends and girlfriend, hopfully me and Patricia can hang out without any evil eygptian gods trying to end the world" Eddie thought leaning back in the cab chair as he neared what he now called home

"Ok here we are" the cab driver yelled knocking Eddie out of his daydream. Eddie had finaly gotten all of his luggue out of the cab and started rolling it towred anubis when he was full on tackled to the ground in a hug

"Man you would have been the best quarterback at my old highschool football team." He said surprised at KT's strength

"Oh my gosh I've got so much to tell you" KT exclaimed still on top of Eddie.

"And I think I've got three brocken ribs" Eddie jocked KT STILL ontop of him

"Cozy now are we" Patricia said annoyency laced her voice seeing the two SO close together. Both KT and Eddie quickle scrambled to there feet.  
"Hi Patricia" KT greeted happily

"Hi" Patricia greeted back with a fake smile on her face that she didn't even bother to keep for more than a second

"Um I'll just …" KT said leaving sensing that it might become a little akward

"Hey yacker" Eddie said showing off his signiter smirk. Patricia just rolled her eyes walking right past Eddie

"Oh come on you know you love my smirk yacker" Eddie said following her to the house.

* * *

"Alfie I know you love my cooking but, save some for other people" trudy scolded

"I'm sorry Trudy but I just can't help myself" Alfie said starring at the cookie in his hands like it was a million bucks then devoured it in one bite

"Ew Alfie. Ever heard of manners?" Joy complained in disgust. Alfie tried to defend himself but that didn't really work since there was a gaint cookie in his mouth

"Come on Alfie chew with your mouth close" Jerome said entering the room.

"Jerome!" Joy exclaimed going up and giving her boyfriend a hug. She was super excited to see her boyfriend cause she hadn't had a chance to all summer cause she was super bizzy with all the volunteering she had to do for collage criedt.

"Hello joyless" Jerome said starring into joys eyes.

"Hey did you forget about me" Patricia annonced playfully cause joy hadn't notice her or Eddie and KT enter since she was too bizzy gushing over her boyfriend. Slowly everyone arrived and were sharing in there summer adventures but that all stopped when they herd someone enter the house. This was strange cause everyone was already here… so they thought. The last person anyone would ever suspect walked into the living room.

"Nina" Fabian said compltely dumbfounded as if this were a dream and he would wake up any minute. He made his way torwds her slowly rapping his arms around her. "Your back" Fabian said overjoyced that he could finally look into those eyes he always seemed to get lost in, the eyes of his chosen one. Fabian bent down kissing Nina softly on her lips the thing he had wanted to do most the whole time she was gone making everyone else EXTREMLY akward.

"You guys do know other people are in the room right" Alfie asked as Fabian and Nina broke apart cause they both needed air.

"Well now that you to are reaquainted I think we all want to know why you didn't come back last year" joy asked

"Oh um… my gran got sick again" Nina brushed the question off not really wanting to talk about it. Fabian was the only one who really knew why she didn't show up last term.

"Oh i dont think we've met before I'm Nina American" Nina introduced noticing the unfimilliar faces and also wanting to move from the previous subject

"I'm Willow. I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends. SQUEE" Willow exclaimed squezzing the life out of Nina

"Ok willow she still needs to breath" Joy warned

"And I'm KT also American" she introduced herself after Willow finally let Nina breath

"So you went here last year" KT asked

"Ya" Nina anserwed. Soon Trudy came in and ushered everyone into the dining room for dinner. While all the anubis students were eating some of Trudys delious homemade spagitti Eddie sent out a text message to all the sibunas

Sibuna meeting to night at 12:00  
After dinner victor gave his "its ten o'clock" speech and everyone was off to bed. As midnight struck all the members of sibuna snuck out of there rooms and into the attic. When Nina got there she was suprised to see KT there.

"Your in sibuna" Nina asked in shocked tone

"Ya"

"How"?

"Its a long story" KT said

"That's actualy what I called this meeting for" Eddie said cutting into there conversation. "And I want to know the real Reason you didn't come back last term"

"But I already told you guys in the living room" Nina said  
"Nina I can know when your lying" Eddie said

"Is that like some kind of sixth sense Osirian feeling" Patricia asked

"Nah not realy Nina just a horrible lier" Eddie stated smiling as Nina playfuly punched him in his arm.

"Fine" Nina said getting a little more serious. "I heard that the Osirian and Paragon are suppose to be kept apart or… terrible things will happen" she finished  
"so its my fault" eddie Eddie said sadly

"Eddie if anything its all my fault I'm the one who didn't come and wouldn't talk to any of you last term and it was a stupid idea any way since obviously something happened" she said starting to get upset with herself.

"Nina that wasn't anybodies fault you were just trying to protect us. The only thing that's inportant is your here now" Fabian said holding Nina close and being all lovey dovey much to everyones dismay.

"Get a room you two" Alfie said grossed out by Nina and Fabian.  
"Do they do this all the time" KT asked Patricia hoping not.  
"Yep"

"Ok before you guys make everyone vomit" Eddie started try to knock Fabian and Nina out of the trance they had on each other. "I thought you'ld like to know what we went through last year"

"I would love to" Nina responed

"So it all started when i had a vision about KT getting a key…

"Then i found the braclet was really victors… Alfie said

"And then we found that frobisher isnt really dead and we had to do a ceramony to reawaken him…

"So i looked through Patricias permenat record and-

"Wait Patricia said cutting Eddie off "you looked through my permenant" Patricia said giving Eddie a death glare

"W-well i y-you s-s-see" Eddie stammered out

"Save it stutter rutter" Patricia said embarrased for him.  
"So first it was Victor, then Patricia, Mr. Sweet, Fabian, Alfie…

"And me and KT stopped ammut before she was able to destoy the world, saved frobisher, got rid of denby, and got everyones souls back" Eddie finished leaving Nina in shokced

"Wow you guys went through a lot last term" feeling kind of sorry for them. "Well I know this year is going to be a lot better." Nina said hoping she was right. Little did she know something was making its way to anubis. Something terrible and it wasn't leaving until it got what it wanted.


	2. Vision

Me: sorry this chapters is so short the next one will probaly be longer. So Patricia and Eddie do you guys want to do the disclaimer

Eddie: sshhh!

Me: what

Eddie: Patricia's sleeping if we wake her up she'll kill me. I'll just do the disclaimer

(Patricia wakes up)

Eddie: oh no shes a wake every man for himself! (Runs out of the room)

Patricia: Eddie I told you not to WAKE ME UP! (Runs after him)

Me: Nina would you like to do the disclaimer

Nina: sure SibunaTillTheEnd does not own house of anubis.

* * *

I woke up the next morning extremly tired. I was up all night continplating weather I should tell Fabian about the dream I had before school started. I mean I want to believe it was only a dream but I just can't its never just a dream. Maybe its some messed up chosen one thing. And if it is just a dream (which is highly unlikly) then I would be worring him for nothing and I'ld hate to do that to him. All this was runnig through my mind while I was getting ready. As I was making my way out the door I realized I didn't have my eye of horus. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the locket on top of it but when I did got a vision. It was of all these eygptian hieroglyphics.

Oh no I thought to myself not another mystery. I just want one normal year, Just ONE! Aparently that's to much to ask for when your the Paragon. Quickly jotting down the symbols I saw cause they might come in handy later. I make my way out the door and down the stairs to breakfeast where I took my regular spot next to Fabian.  
After brekfeast when almost everyone was gone I spotted Patricia and Eddie about to leave together. I quickly rushed over.

"Can I borow Eddie real quick" I ask Patricia

"Sure"

"Thanks" I say dragging a confused Eddie into his room

"Nina what-"

"Can you keep a secret" Nina asked cutting Eddie off.

"Depends" he anserwed eye brows furroewd and in a deep state of confusion on what was so important.

"Eddie please" Nina says upest that she might not be able to trust him.

"Fine ok you can trust me… I promise"

Taking a deep breath she started. "You know the other night when you were talking about how last term when you got all those visions."

"Yes" Eddie said very scared that she'll say what he thinks she's gonna say

"Well I had one this morning." She said quickly

"What!" Eddie exclaimed thinking the same thing Nina thought when she first had the vision. "Ya" Nina said sadly staring at the floor not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"What about"

"It was just these hieroglyphics" Nina said lifting head and showing him the piece of paper where she had written them down.

"Do you know what they mean" Nina asked hopfully noticing the way Eddie was intenly staring at them like he knew what every single one of them ment.

"Dude I'm not Fabian plus your suppose to know aren't you a nerd or something " Eddie said craking a smile

"Whatever" she said also showing a smile while also rolling her eyes

"But every time I did have a vision the house was trying to tell me something"

"So we have to find out what these symbols mean. Today after school we'll go to the Frobisher library" Nina said

"Yay hours of looking through old dusty books" Eddie said sarcasticly. "It's a date- wait not like a date date I mean like- umm- you know w- well I" Eddie stammered out realizing what he had just said

"You know your really not helping your case" Nina laughted out.


	3. Books

A/N please don't hate me for not updating. I've just been kind of lazy but the next one will come sooner. Also before i forget i saw this AMAZING youtube video with thos song that maches sibuna perfectly here's the link- watch?v=x35SCbuVIRM&feature=youtube_gdata_player  
So without any delay The Lost Queen (last thing promise; the monster in the story cover is the creature )

* * *

The first class of the day was history. This year Mr. Sweet was teaching history since Ms. Denby had "resined" or what sibuna likes to call it sucked into the underworld with the evil eygptian god Ammut.

The school day had accualy gone by fast. Well for those who enjoyed school. So basicly Fabian and Mara.

"Hey Nina do you want to have a study date to work on our homework." Fabian asked when he saw her passing in the hall.

"Sorry but… Eddie wanted to do some extra class work and I promised I'ld help him" Nina said stringing together the lie as she went.

"Thanks anyway" Nina said leaving to go find Eddie.

"Eddie… extra… work… volentaraly… wow the world must be ending… again." Fabian muttered to himself

* * *

"What do you want to do now slimeball" Patricia asked as they entered anubis house together.

"Accualy I have to go do something" Eddie said remembering he had to meet up with Nina

"Do what" she questioned alittle disapointed.

"Wash my hair" Eddie said nervously then closed his eyes ready to feel Patricia's rath.

"Whatever" she said plopping onto the near by coach getting a magizne in hand flipping through it as if he didn't exist. In a way this was accualy than her yelling at him; aleast in Eddie's opinion.

Soon Fabian came in walking straight to his room.

"What's wrong with you Rutter" Jerome asked as he spotted Fabian and the look on his Face.

"Nothing Jerome"

"Come on" Jerome pleaded thinking this was a great oppirtunity to take advantage of someone.

"Fine" Fabian sighed. Nina just blew me off to hang out with… Eddie. I mean I thought she would like to go on a date.

"Well of cource she turned you down, let me guess you proposed a study date."

"Yeah" Fabian mumbled emmbarrased

"Well that's why she's running off with Eddie. Ok here's what you have to do, give her a big romantic surprise something she can't say no to"Jerome said patting him on the back. Fabian walked away like he was seriously comtimplating what Jerome had just said.

"Now were's trixie" Jerome smiled evily deciding it wasn't enough to just mess with Fabian.

"Hello Patricia how are we this evening" he greeted entering the living ."

"What do you want slimeball." Patricia scowled knowing Jerome never just wanted to "talk".  
"What can't a friend ask another friend how there feeling and truly care about there feelings.

"Yeah… but what do you want."

"Anyways-"he started but was cut off by Patricia.

"Oh so you don't want to hear about my feelings" Patricia said putting her hand over her heart, pretending to sound hurt.

"Come on trixie everyone knows you don't have feelings but as I was saying. I hear Eddie's hanging out with Nina" Jerome said showing a smirk knowing this information would make her mad.

Patricia's P.O.V

"What" I said through gritted teeth. Why didn't Eddie just tell me he was with her. What if he's hidding something else. He should be spending time with me-

"Is somebody jelaous" Jerome mocked knowing I was.

"Im not…" I started but stopped when I relized something. This is exacly how I felt last term… jelaous and I had no reason to be, niether do I now. I can trust Nina and I know Eddie would never hurt me on purposed. He cares about me way too much (I wouldn't dare say the other word).

"I hope they have a wonderful time together" I said deciding I wasn't going to be jelaous this year but still mad that Eddie had lied to me.

"Ok Trixie" Jerome smiled probably thinking I was liying.

* * *

"Nina!" Eddie groaned "we've been here forever"

"More like 20 minutes" Nina said looking up from her watch not surprised at all at Eddie's complaining.

"Well there's nothing here, nothing in these books match the hieroglyphics you saw in your vision. And I've all ready looked through like 3 books." He exclaimed holding up fingers as if it would make him look less lazy.

"Wow almost like you deserve a medel" Nina said sarcasm lacing every word.

Eddie scoffed, "I kinda saved the world so I accutaly think I would deserve a medel." He stated matter of factly.

"Aw" Nina said starting to fake whimper. Eddie had already had a look on his face like he knew what was coming next. "Poor… study." Nina suddenly looked like she had come to some big reliztion.

"What?" Eddie's face had quickly turned into one of great confusion almost 100% sure she was going to say some sarcastic comeback.

"Roberts study!" Nina exclaimes estatict dropping the several books was holding.

"Again. What!" Eddie says confusion still plastered on his face.

"Roberts Frobisher smythe's secret study!" She cried out. "The other term when me Fabian and Amber were looking in there I remember seeing a book with an egyptian symbol on the cover in huge gold writing.

"And that was one of the hieroglyphics you saw in your vision" Eddie finished for Nina obviously seeing were she was going.

"Well let's go we can easily slip though the celler door" Eddie suggested already on his feet.

"I've got a faster way" Nina mused heading towards the secret entery. Slidding the shelf back.

"Never knew that existed. And this leads to the tunnles"

"Yep" Nina anserwed already on all fours entering

* * *

"Look everywhere" Nina instucted. Eddie nodded starting the search. His eyes scanning each book on the shelf pulling it off to it out to check for the egyptian symbol but as he tried to pull one book that wouldn't budge he relized his mistake but before he could back away, the shelf had already turn around. He despritly dug through his pockets. Quickly looking down he saw that the beam of light was already at his knees. "Come on please be here." He started to panic. What exactly would happen if the beam hit his eyes. His breaths quickend. Suddenly he felt something cool in his back pocket. A huge grin appeared on his face as he pulled out the small mirror that he kept with him just in case. He placed it over his eyes without a second to spare. Eddie carfully peeked out from behinde  
Mirror. A smile grew on his face once he relized he was safe. The shelf turned around to face a worried Nina. "Eddie are you ok?" she asked not even knowing why she had asked him since she knew he wasn't waring an amulet. "Nina it's ok I'm perfectly fine."

"but how?"

Eddie smirked holding up the Mirror. "Yea I'm kinda a genuis"

"Anyways" Nina started after a much needed eye roll. "I really don't think it's here, maybe someone took it. Which means it's totaly lost" sighing in dispare Nina turned around ready to leave empty handed.

"B-but we can't just hit a dead end. We can't just give up!" Eddie argued standing his ground.

Nina whipped around to face him, blood boiling. "Eddie! There's nothing else we…can…do"Nina slowly faded out of her sentence as her eyes spotted a book covered in dust sitting on top of the bookshelf. She rushed pasted Eddie hopping up to to snatch the book off the shelf. The bold gold (A/N hey that rymthed :D) Symbol shined in her eyes after she had blown the thick layer of dust off.

"Eddie I love you" Nina said a smile plastered on her face

"Let's crack this badboy open"

As Nina gropped the cover with her fingertips opening it only about an inch a shock sprung through her body.  
She saw the creature from her dream.

"You can not escape me again" it spoke. That was new. "You will be mine." "You will be mine." Rung over an over in her head. Suddenly Nina snapped back to reality. Scared out of her mind she let out a series of blood curtling screams.

"Nina it's okay everythings fine" Eddie said trying to calm her down. Nina slowly started steady her breath. After Eddie was sure she was calm he asked her if she was okay.

"Yah" she anserwed even though she wasn't. Eddie put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened"

"I don't know… but we should get back." Nina and Eddie quitely made There way upstairs just in time for dinner.

"Nina are you feeling alright" Fabian whispered. Noticing she had barely touched her food.

"Yah" she said looking down. He knew she wasn't so he did the only thing that came to mind. Fabian grasped Nina's hand under the table. She turned to him a small smile on her face, Which ment the world to him.

* * *

Mystery P.O.V

have you secerd the Paragon and Osirian" He asked me

"Yes they are both at Anubis House" I answer trying to sound strong.

"We must capture the Paragon" I say

The Boss leaned back in his chair. "Correction. you are and your going to get the Osirian.

"But the Osirian isn't needed for the ceromony why-." The Boss shot up, slamming his fists on the desk in front of him.

"You idiot! To get to the chosen one we must take out her protector"

"No. You know what you can't do this by yourself." Said calmed down.

"You'll be working with her..." sombody mysteriosly emerged from the shadows behind him. With a wicked smile on her face.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN; I've just seen a lot of other authors do this so again sorry for the wait. Good night it's 8:28 now.


End file.
